


Автограф

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Series: И ещё раз о Гарри [1]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Перри всего на несколько дней уехал из ЛА. Что может случится за это время с Гарри? О! Зная Гарри — что угодно...
Relationships: Harry Lockhart/Perry van Shrike
Series: И ещё раз о Гарри [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132541
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Автограф

**Author's Note:**

> Автор честно погуглил клиники ЛА, но просит снисхождения за знания о системе здравоохранения США в целом, так как знаком с ней поверхностно, посредством фанфиков и сериалов.

Все началось с того, что у Гарри зачесалось в горле. Это и не удивительно, учитывая сколько мороженого он съел в тот день. Поэтому Гарри на горло не обратил сначала никакого внимания. Ну чешется — и пусть себе чешется. В конце концов, почешется и перестанет. Первый раз, что ли? У Гарри, до того как он переехал к Перри, с горлом были частые недопонимания, но обычно все проходило за пару дней, так что и в этот раз Гарри не особо переживал.

У горла, однако, было свое мнение на этот счет, и утром следующего дня Гарри обнаружил, что у него не просто чешется и першит, но опухло так, что глотать получалось с большим трудом.

Перри, как назло, на несколько дней уехал по делам, поручив Гарри звонки и документы. Поэтому, наверное, правильнее было бы сказать, что все началось тогда, когда Перри шагнул за порог, оставив Гарри наедине с холодильником и двумя пинтами старколадного миндаля. Но Гарри был взрослым, ответственным человеком, что бы там себе ни думал Перри, и поэтому не винил в случившемся никого кроме явно испорченного мороженого, иначе отчего бы ему сейчас было так плохо?

Нет, конечно, может, и прав был Перри, когда критиковал его вкус, и стоило разбавить приторную сладость второй упаковки халкопломбиром с фисташками, но сердце Гарри давно и прочно было отдано Железному Человеку. Так что, как бы ни уважал Гарри доктора Беннера, сделавшего Первый Щелчок, предать своего кумира, умершего и воскресшего словно феникс (Гарри даже погуглил, кто такой «феникс» — настолько ему понравилось это сравнение, вычитанное в одной из газет), он не мог.

Но, как бы там ни было, горло теперь требовало решительных мер, и Гарри скрепя сердце отправился к врачу.

Врачей, надо сказать, Гарри с детства не любил. Не то чтобы с их страховкой они могли себе многое позволить, но пока была жива мама, за Гарри худо-бедно еще был какой-никакой досмотр, однако после ее смерти все покатилось по наклонной с такой скоростью, что потерю кусочка одного из пальцев можно было считать ничего не значащим пустяком. Впрочем, Гарри не привык жаловаться на судьбу, а тем более — унывать. Выжил же он после папашиного воспитания и встречи с Декстером и его помощниками, а там ситуации были намного хуже. Что ему какое-то там горло?

Так что спустя каких-то четыре-шесть часов Гарри оказался в приемной Отделения неотложной помощи Лос-Анджелеса. Почему там, а не, положим, в более престижной клинике научно-медицинского центра Cedars-Sinai? Ну, старые привычки не так просто изжить, а Гарри довелось в жизни испытать всякое, в том числе и бездомность, и он хорошо помнил, как один из таких же, как он, перекати-поле рассказывал, что здесь всегда помогут. И не будут смотреть на твой статус и номер социального страхования, отнесутся по-человечески, а это для Гарри было намного важнее новенькой аппаратуры и звездочек в гугле. Ну и счет отсюда наверняка не повергнет Перри в глубокий шок. Может, поорет немного, да и то не факт, в конце концов, Гарри его официальный помощник и чего-то да заслужил, правда?

Чего Гарри точно не заслужил, так это толстенной кипы бумаг, которые ему выдали для заполнения, бегло осмотрев и удостоверившись, что он не собирается откинуть копыта посреди их холла. Казалось бы, ну что здесь такого: вот ручка, вот столбец несложных вопросов, поставь крестики, распишись — и дело с концом, но Гарри уже пять минут с ужасом пялился в формуляры, понимая, что снова забыл самое главное. Номер социального страхования, без которого ты вроде как человек, но точно не гражданин этой страны. А с негражданами разговор всегда был коротким.

— Помочь?

Гарри поднял голову и уставился на двойника Тони Старка, который каким-то неведомым образом материализовался рядом с ним. Парень, видимо, был настоящим фанатом: кроме цвета волос и известного на весь мир «ван дайка» он не побоялся пойти дальше, подвергнув себя шрамированию, отчего вся правая сторона его лица была испещрена пусть и едва заметными, но все же легко угадываемыми отметинами, которые Камни оставили на коже настоящего Железного Человека. Гарри бы так точно не смог, хотя иногда ему казалось, что в их с Тони внешности есть что-то схожее, но так мог сказать любой американец с итальянскими корнями, верно?

— Да вот, забыл, — просипел Гарри, неловко пожимая плечами и указывая на строчку, в которой ему предлагалось сообщить заветные девять цифр.

— О! — кивнул парень, — я тоже вечно забываю. Хорошо, что моя жена помнит его наизусть. Не знаю, что бы я без нее делал, — он улыбнулся нежно и мечтательно, и Гарри невольно заулыбался в ответ, от всей души порадовавшись за неизвестную дамочку, которую явно любили не только за это, а просто «потому что».

— Есть кому позвонить и уточнить?

Гарри представил все, что ему скажет Перри, прежде чем продиктует номер, а после примчится в больницу, чтобы добавить Гарри лично, и затряс головой, то ли подтверждая, то ли отрицая. Улыбка сама собой сползла с лица, и это не осталось незамеченным его собеседником. Однако он не был знаком с Перри, поэтому интерпретировал проблему Гарри по-своему.

— Подожди немного, я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещал он и, покинув уютный закуток, который облюбовал себе Гарри, заспешил в сторону стойки рецепции.

Гарри еще раз пожал плечами, не совсем понимая, что тут можно придумать, и устало прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как жар от горла распространяется по всему телу, выбивая его из сознания. И не в силах больше сопротивляться происходящему, Гарри просто привалился к стене, проваливаясь в небытие.

— Ну ты и придурок, — было первым, что он услышал, когда открыл глаза. Гей Перри, непривычно помятый, сидел рядом с койкой Гарри в больничной палате, и кто бы только знал, как Гарри рад был его возвращению!

— Надо же было довести себя до такого состояния! Ни на день нельзя оставить тебя одного, — сердито проговорил Перри, заботливо поправляя ему одеяло.

Гарри открыл было рот, желая узнать, как Перри догадался, где его искать, и сколько он провалялся в отключке, и все ли в порядке с делом, по которому Перри уезжал из города, но тот не дал ему сказать ни словечка.

— Молчи, — грозно велел он, — сейчас позову врача, и если он позволит, заберу тебя домой.

Гарри закивал, не желая ни на минуту продлевать свое пребывание здесь, заранее ужасаясь тому, во сколько может вылиться это удовольствие. Не то чтобы у них с Перри не было денег, но Гарри не привык, чтобы на него тратились, тем более, по таким пустякам, как его здоровье.

Перри подозрительно посмотрел на него, словно сомневался, что Гарри может выполнить столь простое задание, не отключившись ещё раз, но ничего не сказал и выскочил вон. Гарри недоуменно посмотрел ему вслед, удивляясь, что тот не воспользовался кнопкой вызова персонала, но подумал, что Перри виднее. Действительно, не стоит дергать сестру звонками по пустякам, у нее наверняка есть более неотложные занятия, чем приветствовать возвращение Гарри в этот мир.

Перри вернулся спустя несколько минут в сопровождении врача и сестры, и Гарри стало не до размышлений о кнопках и странном поведении Перри.

— Я бы рекомендовал в будущем сделать операцию, — наконец вынес свой вердикт врач. — Ваши миндалины, мистер Локхарт, настоящий рассадник инфекции. Я, признаться, удивлен, что вы не попали к нам раньше. Ну ничего, сейчас подлечим вас хорошенько, сдадите все тесты, и сможем избавить вас от этой проблемы раз и навсегда.

— Э-э-э... — заскрипел Гарри, совсем забыв про запрет Перри, и тут же закашлялся. Перри бросился вперед, ловко ввинтился между сестрой, врачом и койкой, и через миг Гарри уже глотал благословенно теплую воду через соломинку, заботливо вставленную Перри в стакан, который он приготовил для него.

Напившись, Гарри виновато посмотрел на Перри. Тот страдальчески поднял брови, но доктор их пантомиму понял по-своему:

— О финансовой стороне не беспокойтесь. Мистер Старк оплатил все расходы мистера Локхарта.

— Мистер Старк? — У Перри натурально отвисла челюсть, что уж говорить о Гарри, для которого упоминание имени Железного Человека было полной абракадаброй. — Вы имеете в виду того самого Старка? Тони Старка? Когда он успел познакомиться с Гарри?

— Ну да, — как само собой разумеющееся подтвердил врач, — мистер Старк был в нашей клинике с благотворительным визитом и, пообщавшись с мистером Локхартом, настолько проникся его проблемой, что отдельно предложил оплатить все его медицинские счета. Так что если вы согласны, надо подписать бумаги.

И с этими словами врач с сестрой вышли, оставив Гарри и Перри одних.

— Ты разговаривал с Тони Старком? — Перри перевел взгляд на Гарри. Он отрицательно замотал головой. Двойник Старка был. Но сам Старк? Тот парень был простым, весь свой и вообще... А Тони Старк — это... Ну... Тони Старк.

— Ты разговаривал с Тони Старком и не узнал его. Ну ты и придурок, — нежно проговорил Перри, снова поправляя одеяло Гарри, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости. — В следующий раз возьми автограф, идиот. Будет что вспоминать, когда состаримся.

Гарри хотел возразить, мол, с чего бы быть следующему разу и почему Перри так уверен, что они состарятся вместе, но посмотрел на неловкую улыбку Перри, вспомнил, как фанат — ну то есть мистер Старк — с точно такой же интонацией говорил о своей жене, и не стал ничего отвечать. Только прижался щекой к ладони Перри, поправляющей его подушку. Вместе так вместе. И не такой уж он идиот.


End file.
